What If?
by SyrynsKiss
Summary: What if Sasame had confessed his feelings for Takako? Would it have made all the difference? Would Himeno still have been born to be the Prétear? Or will fate come in to play?
1. Chapter I: Fate's Playground

**What If?**

* * *

What if Sasame had confessed his feelings for Takako? Would it have made all the difference? Would Himeno still have been born to be the Prétear? Or will fate come in to play?

**Rating**: PG? May change later depending on my mood.

**Pairings**: Wouldn't want to spoil the fun, now would I? Though it is probably very obvious…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prétear, or any of its characters, etcetera… Only in my dreams can they be mine sighs wistfully

**Author's Note:** (Syryn) Konnichiwa! This is my first fanfiction I have actually worked on enough to want to post it! So feedback would be most helpful! I hope you enjoy it, please r&r!

**Beta's Note**: (HugsnKisses) I'm so excited about this story! Probably even more so than the esteemed author (which isn't east as the author is very excited about this herself) so read it, and review it, and love it, cause I know you will! Lol.

* * *

Syryn: Sasame is too sexy for Takako!

HugsnKisses: I know! It's such a shame they thought that he should fall in love with someone that unattractive!

Syryn: Lmao! She had to cover it up with all that lipstick! Who wants to kiss lipstick!

HugsnKisses: Personally, I don't think the lipstick covered anything very well. Lol. No amount of make-up in the world will make her as sexy as Sasame.

Syryn: Hahahaha. So true… :sigh:

* * *

**Chapter I**

Fate's Playground

* * *

Mists swirled over the glimmering pure blue water. Luminescent mushrooms curled up from the water in an assortment of colors. Sounds of dripping water could be heard coming from the murky sky which seemed never ending and not there at the same time. Shimmering lights danced around, swirling the mists and bouncing from mushroom top to mushroom top.

A small form sat on top of one large mushrooms, dainty feet dangling over the edge. Long spirals of crystal hair curled around a round face with rosy cheeks. Her hair caught the shining colors around her which caused it to churn with a rainbow of colors and glow lightly. She seemed oblivious to her surroundings, concentrating solely on the orb she held in her small hands.

At first the orb looked plain; it was a pearly color and looked completely opaque. After a moment, it appeared to pulse then began to clear up as a blizzard of white flurries spun around and slowly cleared to reveal an image floating in its cloudy depths. The child giggled, and bounced on her seat. With her childish manner and looks, you wouldn't have known that she was born with the will of the gods, an entity that drove everything on its course of life and then some.

She gazed into the orb, biting lightly on her tongue with a look of deep concentration. She raised a flowing white sleeve and wiped on its shiny surface. When it produced little result, she blew on it delicately. The clouds seemed to recoil at her efforts, and then the picture came into a clearer focus. The girl nodded her head in satisfaction.

The first image was of a certain male with dark blue hair and fathomless blue eyes.

"Hayate," She whispered softly. The image didn't hear her but, the image wavered and two other beings came into the picture. Another knight with silvery hair, and a petite girl with dark hair and green eyes. "Almost time now. Yes, very close. Sasame, come now, hurry or you'll be late…" She giggled again lightly, and puckering her lips, she blew softly on the image of the light haired knight.

In the picture, a breeze blew gently past them, ruffling their hair and winding it around their faces. Takako pushed her hair from her face. Sasame's gaze drifted to Takako and he felt something click. His decision had been made. He would tell Takako, he had to.

"And so the story begins!" The girl squealed with delight. With that she stood up and began to twirl and dance on the mushroom top with the orb extended grasped in her little hands. The tiny lights danced and swirled around her, plucking at her hair and their laughter rose and played on the air like music.

* * *

Takako relaxed as Kei undid the prêt, his light shone brightly around her before separating completely. Kei now stood across from her, and she was once again in her own clothes. She sighed lightly.

"Are you okay, Takako?" Hayate inquired. She nodded. He was worried because she was the Prétear, and he was one of her Leafe knights. The question came automatically to ask if she was okay.

"Just tired," She replied stretching a bit, "I'm ready to go home and relax." She smiled affectionately at Hayate. Sasame noticed the exchange between the two, and his eyes narrowed unpleasantly. He wished she would turn that sweet smile his way. That she could show such warmth in her eyes because of him. Yet she seemed to only have eyes for Hayate. He had made the decision though, to tell her his true feelings.

"I could walk you home, Takako," Sasame offered. She looked at Sasame, and then back to Hayate. Hayate seemed to sense the silent question.

"I have to go to work, so I'll see you guys later," He said this with a smile, and walked off. Takako watched him go, her hands wringing the hem of her shirt, and her smile turned slightly down at the edges. The others had dispersed as well, walking off in different directions. All that remained were Sasame and Takako.

Sasame asked, "Shall we?" With a warm smile, he offered her his arm. She turned to the silver haired knight with the profound purple eyes. After a moment she laced her arm with his and let out a soft sigh. He still heard it, being the Leafe knight of sound he heard most anything, and frowned internally. "Would you like to go for some tea before I take you home?"

"Sure," She replied forcing a smile on her face. Sasame also noticed her smile lacked warmth, but tried his hardest to not care. Not care that she cared for Hayate the most. Not care that her sweetest smiles were reserved for Hayate. Not care that he was only a friend in her heart and nothing more. The problem was he did care. He loved Takako.

Sasame had finally admitted it to himself when he realized she was the first thing he thought of when he awoke. Just her presence in the same room as him would make his heart flutter pleasantly and would calm him no matter what mood he was in. When she started blatantly showing her feelings for Hayate, he still felt the same for her even though she caused him pain. He realized all this, knew it was love, and knew he would lay down his life for her not just as the sworn duty of a Leafe knight but in any situation.

They walked quietly next to each other; Takako looking off dazed, and Sasame looking at her. The gentle touch of her arm brushing against his, reinforced his feelings that he wouldn't give up, and he wouldn't leave her no matter what. He stopped walking, and placed one hand upon hers. Takako looked up to Sasame with a look of confusion in her eyes.

He took a breath and gathered his courage to tell her, "Takako, I- I have been meaning to say… that is, I care for you deeply." There he had said it, the most important part.

Takako didn't know what to think, her expression remained confused because she didn't know what to feel. "Sasame…" She began hesitantly. "I love Hayate, I thought you all realized that."

"Yes, I know," He said slightly defeated but still holding her hand in his with a certain resolve," but does he love you?" He didn't want to hurt her with his words, but he had to let her know.

"I-I think so," This time Takako looked down, not meeting his gaze.

"Thinking is not knowing… and when you know, Takako, I will still be here. If he doesn't love you in the way you need, then please take my words to heart and remember me at that time." He raised her face to his, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I love you, Takako, with all that I am… I do, and I will wait until you feel that and perhaps love me back."

Takako, her cheeks blushed pink, gave him and small smile and a nod of acknowledgment. She was flattered by his words, but unsure about her feelings. It was true that Hayate had not confessed his undying love… but he was always so kind to her. How could he not love her? Especially when she loved him so much.

She tapped her bare foot on the mushroom top in impatience. The girl's spiraled hair dangled barely to her toes, just brushing the floor. One hand rested on her hip and the other held the orb filled with wisps of clouds and random flashes of pictures. These things took time, she knew, but she wished people would just get the hang of it already!

"Ah! It's time it's time!" She shouted excited. "Now we must be very careful, or things may take a much different path…" She sat with her legs beneath her, and held the orb with both hands. Staring intently into it, she watched closely and whispered a few words of encouragement. Blowing lightly caused the clouds to disperse so she could see clearly.

Once again, Hayate appeared. This time he was alone with Takako, for the most part. They stood outside a church, where a couple appeared to have just been wed; the girl gazing into the orb smiled at that image before turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Hi, Hayate," Takako greeted him blushing and clutching her purse handle with both hands. She was nervous, but she had to know.

"Takako," Hayate nodded his head to her, his hands casually rested in his coat pockets. "You asked to meet me?" He was a little perplexed as to why she would ask him to meet her. She had finished helping them rid the world of the demon larva, he assumed she would want to go back to living her life and put all this behind her.

Takako nodded, "Yes…" She met his eyes with an adoring look. Her hands shook a little, and her face was very pink. "Hayate, I- I love you. Please tell me if you feel the same for me."

He stood there stunned at her words. She was his Prétear, but nothing more than that. As a Leafe knight, he was not supposed to have feelings towards his Prétear. In the past there were, of course, times when other Leafe knights had broken that rule… but no, he didn't feel that way for her. "Takako… I don't feel the same. You are a good Prétear with much potential, but… I'm sorry."

Takako's expression looked pained. "But I have always… Hayate, you are the reason I worked so hard to be a good Prétear! I trained and trained because you were there for me! How… how can you not love me back! You held my hand to help me up, and gave me such kind smiles…" She was looking down now, with tears in her eyes.

"Takako… I don't know what else to say other than I am sorry if I led you to believe anything other than I was your Leafe knight and you my Prétear…" Hayate reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away the tears cascading down her ivory cheeks.

"No!" She shouted a bit too loud, but no one was around now. The wedding party had all drifted away. The wind was blowing through the trees, and causing fallen leaves to dance across the sidewalk. "Please don't comfort me, I couldn't stand it. To have you touch me so kindly like always, but I can't have you. I can't have your love…" Takako looked at Hayate with a dawning realization in her shimmering eyes, mingling with the tears gathering there. She never had his love, not the kind she wanted so badly from him. She never would. This knowledge hurt, but maybe not as much as it should have; that knowledge struck even harder. "Goodbye Hayate." With those last words she turned and ran, dropping her lipstick.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there's chapter 1! I wonder how far this will go… I must stay motivated! I do think I should admit that I have never finished a story, but I feel good about this one! I do! I also want to give thanks to my beta and one of my best friends, HugnKisses! She's always so encouraging and knows just what to say and suggest. She's read most of my others too! Daisuke, HugsnKisses! 


	2. Chapter II: Trouble on the Horizon

**What If?**

* * *

What if Sasame had confessed his feelings for Takako? Would it have made all the difference? Would Himeno still have been born to be the Prétear? Or will fate come in to play? 

**Rating**: PG? May change later depending on my mood.

**Pairings**: Wouldn't want to spoil the fun, now would I? Though it is probably very obvious…

**Disclaimer**: Is this really necessary? Blah blah blah, I own nothing. I do own the Prétear dvd's… but not the characters or anything like that.

**Author's Note**: I really wish my pretty little doodads would show up when I upload my word document to Why? Why can't I have them! Oh and also, Mystlady, I also do not care for Takako. Neither does my beta HugsnKisses. It was just necessary, but soon there will be Himeno and Hayate and the fluff. My deepest apologies that I have not updated sooner... I actually wrote most of this right after the first chapter. Then life gets in the way blah blah blah, and I do want to try to keep up with it a bit better. Also my beta has been quite busy lately, and since this is so late in being posted I decided to just put it up.

* * *

_Recap: "No!" She shouted a bit too loud, but no one was around now. The wedding party had all drifted away. The wind was blowing through the trees, and causing fallen leaves to dance across the sidewalk. "Please don't comfort me, I couldn't stand it. To have you touch me so kindly like always, but I can't have you. I can't have your love… Goodbye Hayate." With those last words she turned and ran, dropping her lipstick._

* * *

**Chapter II**

Trouble on the Horizon

* * *

Hayate didn't follow her. Only someone who loved her would run after her. As she ran past the corner of the block, Sasame came out from around the corner, and gave Hayate a blank look before dashing after Takako. Hayate gaped. Sasame cared for Takako that way? Loved her even? If he did, he had never given any indication or word of it. 

Hayate leaned back against the brick wall with a smirk. Maybe things would turn out okay for them. If they did get together, Takako could no longer be the Prétear, nor Sasame a Leafe knight. Since they had taken care of the immediate evil that had faced them, everything was pretty calm. Because of that it would be tolerated if the two were to become a couple. They would have to retire their positions because when a Prétear coupled with a Leafe knight, she looses her ability to prêt.

It would be a pain to train another Leafe knight to fill Sasame's position, but Hayate didn't mind too much. If anything, Sasame was taking the harder path. Sasame and Takako would face many hardships together. _Together...they would not be alone to face their trials in life…. _That thought caused a twinge of sadness to well up in Hayate's heart; he didn't have that.

Hayate pushed away from the brick wall, and stuffing his hands into his pockets, walked in the opposite direction the other two had gone. His long dark blue hair waved in the cool autumn breeze, and his thoughts drifted. _I am not envious, I have my duty as a Leafe knight, it gives me a purpose…_ these thoughts did not bring Hayate any reprieve from the feelings stirring within him.

* * *

"Takako! Wait!" Sasame shouted as he dashed after her, down the deserted sidewalk. "Please, Takako, stop!" His pleas didn't seem to reach her, as she continued running heedlessly. Running without pacing herself made her tire much quicker. She stumbled on the sidewalk, and suddenly Sasame was there to wrap his arms gently around her waist. He easily pulled her against him, supporting her completely since her legs seemed too weak. Takako burst into fresh new tears and slide her arms around his neck to lean her body fully against his and sobbed loudly into his chest. 

Her tears made Sasame's heart melt. He hugged her lithe form to his own, and whispered soothing words as his hands made circular motions on her back. "I'm here for you, Takako, just like I said I would be." Sasame tried to soothe her, though he wasn't quite sure if she heard him. Her heart-wrenching sobs were quite loud, and she seemed lost in her sorrow at the moment. "I'll be here for you no matter what. I love you."

Sasame didn't know quite how long they stood there; him holding her tightly as she cried all her many tears out. After a while, she seemed to calm down. Her crying lessened, quieted, and eventually stopped all together. Still she leaned into him, her face buried in his chest, and little hiccups rocking her body every now and then.

Dusk had settled and brought with it a chill in the cool autumn air, which caused Takako to shiver in his arms. She wasn't really dressed for cooler weather, in a knee length light dress. "Takako," Sasame whispered, "It's getting late, and chilly, would you like me to take you home?"

She shook her head, and replied in a scratchy voice, "No, I couldn't bear to be alone right now. Sasame… I want to stay with you." Even though he knew she was quite forlorn, those words brought joy to his heart. She wanted him with her. She wanted his comfort.

"Well we could always go to my apartment if you would like…" Sasame offered, "Watch a movie together?"

Then she looked up at him, her green eyes searching his serene purple ones. Her face was still pink, and her eyes puffy and red from crying. The tears had caused her mascara to run down her face, leaving trails of black. While she had been sobbing into his chest, he saw that she had left red smears of lipstick on his once clean white shirt, and it had smeared on her face as well. Sasame still found her beautiful, flaws and all. Seeing this soft and broken side of her made him love her even more.

Takako nodded. "A happy movie?"

Sasame smiled gently at her request, "Yes, a happy movie sounds perfect, with some snacks and hot cocoa. Let's go to my place, get you cleaned up a bit," Using his thumb, he wiped off some of the wet trails of mascara from her cheeks, "Then relax and watch a happy movie."

She nodded again and, with a trembling smile, softly said, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Back in the strange world with luminescent mushrooms, the girl lay on her side, gazing uninterested in the mysterious orb. Her eyes were half lidded, and she gave a wide yawn. An image of Sasame coddling Takako flitted across the surface before the orb became cloudy once again."Kyaaaaah! So boring!" The crystal haired girl cried out. She hopped up, stretched her arms out, and touched her hands to her toes, stretching. The tiny lights decided it was playtime, and began to dance around her; plucking at strands of her hair, and letting out high pitched musical giggles. The girl bounced up and down, swatting at them playfully. Her long sleeved dress was adorned with little bells, and made jingling sounds as she hopped and twirled around. 

While she was distracted, the orb began to move slowly at first down the rounded mushroom top.

"Ah! " The girl spotted the swift moving orb, and darted after it. She dove after it, and managed to grab it just at the edge of the mushroom. Letting out a relieved sound, she clutched the orb for dear life. Her eyes snapped open and she looked into the orb which was suddenly churning with dark sinister clouds. She sat upright, legs crossed, and gazed into it intently. "That's not good, trouble is coming." Sighing, she began to clear the clouds to possibly discern what kind of trouble it may be. "Changing things around always has a consequence," She mumbled, rubbing at the orb with her sleeve.

The dark clouds didn't dissipate completely, and the shadowy image could be seen through blotches of clouds. She could just make out the silhouette of what seemed to be a man. The symbol of wind wavered into view.

"Hayate!" She exclaimed. "It can't be Hayate, he isn't evil! And it doesn't really look like Hayate either… unless Hayate starts working out a lot..." The image lightened enough for her to see features a little more clearly. "No, no… that's not Hayate… but this is not good at all."

Fate's brow furrowed in concern, and her little fingers played nervously with her crystal locks. The once playful lights dimmed and settled around her. "They should be able to find the new Prétear when this new evil emerges, but will it be in time?"

"Ah!" She jumped up again, orb firmly in her hands, "So much worrying! I'm going to get wrinkles! I shouldn't have to worry about wrinkles for at least a few thousand millennia! Not good, not good!"

Taking deep calming breaths, she resumed her usual position for orb gazing. "It's time to do what I love to do best!" Fate rubbed her hands together most diabolically. The clouds whirled around until they whitened and glowed once again. She brought up a few small images, and would select one to become larger at a time. Every now and then she would mumble things like, "No, no that person won't do… yes, yes much better… that's okay but how about this instead… Not yet! Not yet! …Yes, yes that's very good!"

The pictures were of various people; a yellow haired pretty boy playing ball with some other children, a blonde haired man holding his darling son with big green eyes, another father teaching his son to shoot snow balls from his palms… One image after another would flit into view, she would whisper a few choice words, and move on to the next. Some would frustrate her, and she would blow on it a bit.

The last picture she brought into full view, making all the clouds melts away. A happy couple holding their new little daughter came into focus. They were both gazing adoringly as their daughter cooed happily. A head of pink fuzz had already sprouted up on her head, and large pinkish eyes blinked up at her proud parents. The infant gave a wide yawn and both parents laughed and smiled contently.

Fate smiled warmly at the tender image. "Grow up well Himeno. The path you will take won't be easy, so stay strong. I will be there to guide you as much as I can. May your knights always be there to protect you."

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes**: It's a little shorter than I wanted it, but it was a good place to end. Hope you all enjoyed it though! Himeno will be coming shortly, and so will… someone else. Heh heh heh... 


	3. Chapter 3

**What If?**

What if Sasame had confessed his feelings for Takako? Would it have made all the difference? Would Himeno still have been born to be the Prétear? Or will fate come in to play?

**Rating**: PG? May change later depending on my mood.

**Pairings**: Meh. Might as well just say! Sasame and Takako are a couple, and it is necessary to check in with them story wise now and then. Though as the story goes on I think we'll being seeing less and less of them because they aren't needed! Hayate and Himeno eventually get together, depending on what comes up! Hehe, any other couples I have in mind, I won't mention:Secretive laugh:

**Disclaimer**: Is this really necessary? Blah blah blah, I own nothing. I do own the Prétear dvd's… but not the characters or anything like that.

**Author's Note**: Yay! I think things are coming along nicely! I sat down and started on chapter three shortly after posting chapter 2.

_Recap: A head of pink fuzz had already sprouted up on her head, and large pinkish eyes blinked up at her proud parents. The infant gave a wide yawn and both parents laughed and smiled contently._

_Fate smiled warmly at the tender image. "Grow up well Himeno. The path you will take won't be easy, so stay strong. I will be there to guide you as much as I can. May your knights always be there to protect you." _

**Chapter III**

16 Years Later

Sasame felt happy. He was still amazed at the way things had turned out. No matter how much he seemed to hope and try for what he wanted the most, he wasn't sure it would ever happen… but it did. Even after all these years, he was still in love as ever with Takako, and she was his. That fact still stunned him every morning when he awoke next to her warmth lying next to him, and the scent of her all around him.

His wonderful wife that could do no wrong in his eyes, lie next to him. Her dark hair tickled his nose, as he leaned in to give her a good morning kiss. She let out a little groan and shifted position slightly. Sasame held her close, not wanting to leave the bed, not quite ready to wake up and face the day yet. It seemed the day had other plans for Sasame though, as a loud knock reverberated through the house.

Takako stirred, and blinked into awareness.

"Darling, is someone at the door?" Sasame nodded, and the knock came again.

"I'll get it, you can stay in bed." Sasame slipped from the warmth of the bed and of Takako's body. He gave her a quick kiss, earning a smile, and donned his white robe. He padded through his home and opened the heavy wooden door.

"Goh, good morning," Sasame greeted the Leafe knight of fire. He didn't see much of the knights anymore since training his replacement after marrying Takako. They were still on friendly terms, except for maybe Hayate, who wasn't really on friendly terms with anyone. Hayate seemed to live for being a Leafe knight, and didn't do much other than train and train others.

Sasame didn't think Hayate was jealous, not exactly, and definitely not of Takako being with Sasame since Hayate had had his chance with her. It seemed though, something was wrong, since Hayate had slowly withdrawn into himself after all that had happened. He didn't open up to anyone, and didn't come to any recreational events in Leafenia except the important festivals, where he still didn't mingle and laugh.

In fact, Sasame couldn't remember the last time Hayate had laughed. He was quite sure his old friend wasn't happy, and Sasame wished that Hayate could experience love and the happiness that he had though he doubted if Hayate would want to accept that. He just seemed to focus his self worth and life on his position as a Leafe knight.

"Sasame?" Goh said his name inquiringly.

Sasame shook himself from his thoughts, "Ah sorry about that, just woke up. Guess I'm still out of it a bit. What did you need?"

Goh smiled his usual warm friendly smile, "You said you would help with the preparations for the spring festival this year, and today's the day!"

Sasame gave a soft sigh, but smiled at Goh. He would rather just cuddle with his wife all day, and bask in her presence… but he had promised.

Sasame nodded at Goh, "Alright, I'll be out after I dress."

"I'll be at the festival grounds; we're starting with the performance stage today. See you there!" Goh said as he, turned and walked away humming merrily. Goh was definitely a morning person, Sasame decided.

He closed the door and headed back into the room to dress. Takako was still sound asleep in the bed, her ebony hair spilled around her. Sasame couldn't help but give her a soft kiss as he passed her. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. He smiled at her blissfully, and then pulled on some white cotton pants and a soft button up shirt. Slipping on his shoes and before heading out the door, he gave Takako a goodbye kiss, and told her he would be back later. She mumbled some acknowledgement and drifted back into slumber.

Closing the door behind him, Sasame walked down a dirt path towards the stage area admiring the scenery as he went. Leafenia was beautiful this time of year. Everything was at its greenest and in full bloom so there was a rainbow of colorful flowers adorning the trees, bushes, grass, and everything else. Children laughed and chased each other wearing wreaths of flowers on their heads and around their necks.

Children…

Sasame's smile faltered slightly. He and Takako desperately wanted children, and had tried for years. After so long, having had no results, Sasame and Takako were quite distressed. Sasame feared they would never be able to have children together. He never spoke of this to his beloved, for fear of making her depressed about it.

It was said that the Prétear could help the process and boost fertility for a couple. Of course… there was no Prétear at the moment. Takako no longer held that power.

When a Prétear is bonded in marriage, she looses her power to prêt. No one knows exactly why this happens. There are a few different theories ranging from the more scientific possibilities to the frivolous. Some think it has something to do with the life bond attuning the leafe of the Prétear to her love, so she can only share it with him but is no longer able to produce it as a Prétear should. The more out there thoughts are along the lines of soul mates, and soul bonds… Sasame didn't pay too much attention to those though. They might be true, but all that matter is it happens.

If a Leafe knight is bonded, he also loses his position for about the same thing. Leafe knights are much easier to come across than a Prétear; it's just a matter of training and power. So a Leafe knight is usually released from his duty to tend to his family, then they just train another with the same element power to fill his position.

It had been about sixteen years since Takako relinquished her position as Prétear to be with Sasame, and no new Prétear had been found. They weren't in any immediate danger, but training before a crisis was always helpful. She also had other duties she could perform to help Leafenia and Earth, such as the problem Sasame and Takako dealt with.

Sasame let out a heavy sigh, and ran a hand though his short silky hair.

"Are you Sasame?" A short kid with purple eyes and hair similar to Sasame's own approached him. He wasn't quite sure of the boy's name, but he was sure he was one of the Leafe knights in training.

"Yes? I am Sasame."

The boy broke into a wide grin, "I've heard about you from the other Leafe knights that fought with you. Oh, I am Mannen, knight of ice in training, nice to meetchya!" Mannen had his hands full with a box of various things, so Sasame nodded his head in response. The previous knight of ice, Marion, was Mannen's father. He as well as the knight of plants and the knight of water had all fallen in love and had children. Each had had a child that inherited their powers and succeeded them. Sasame envied them for that. He had yet to meet the knight of sound that had filled his position.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Sasame glanced around at the swarm of people rushing around to get things set up. He recognized a few familiar faces but didn't see Goh or the stage area. "Which way is the stage area? I'm supposed to meet Goh there."

"I just saw him pass by a while ago, he's that way," Mannen pointed.

"Thanks," Sasame smiled at him, and then headed in the direction Mannen had indicated.

* * *

A loud yawn echoed in the darkness, and little lights began to flicker to life. Fate sat up abruptly, and with heavy lidded eyes made her way down an invisible staircase to a platform at the bottom of her mushroom. With a few waves of her small hands she materialized her pink care bear toothbrush, and made her very messy hair back into her usual curled pigtails that bounced when she walked. She began brushing her teeth, padding back up to sit with her cloudy orb in her lap. 

"Morning, morning, morning," She said in a sing song voice, "always feels like it comes too soon."

A long yawn distracted her for a few moments before she began to manipulate the orb again. Clouds swirled and churned under her fingers.

"Don't give me a hard time now," She mumbled a little peeved, "I had to wake up too, you got a couple years of rest. Back to work!" The clouds began to part, and an image wavered into view. "That's better," She said giving the orb an approving pat. Her pale pink eyes, focused on the orb now completely.

* * *

The little baby with pink fluff on her head had grown and matured. Now sixteen years old, Himeno had a full head of pink hair that bobbed above her shoulders. Her eyes were a darker pink, which would sometimes go almost red. She had a lean athletic build from practicing karate often. Himeno had grown to be quite pretty, but had an odd personality that not many people understood, especially her new family members. 

Her mother had passed away when she was still young, but the memories and lessons her mother had taught her in their short amount of time together would stay with Himeno forever. Himeno's mother was kind and gentle, she taught Himeno about gardening and to care for everything living. Even after her mother had passed, little Himeno had continued to protect and care for the flowers her and her mother had grown together. They went with her when she moved from her and her father's little apartment to the huge mansion of his new bride as well.

Himeno was happy that her father had found happiness, and that she had new family members. Somehow though, she didn't feel like she quite fit in. She wasn't good enough for them. She wasn't refined enough. Himeno had tried to befriend her stepsisters, but they never connected.

Lying on her balcony, staring at the blue sky, Himeno thought of these things. How different her life had become since her father married Natsue. She couldn't connect with her stepsisters, she didn't feel like she lived up to her step mother's expectations, and her father was so caught up with his new bride that she rarely saw him. At school the girls all thought her stuck up with her new position in the world, though Himeno hadn't changed. She was lonely. So alone. No one needed her. She would appear positive and energetic and sometimes felt okay, but she hid her real feelings often.

Well, she wasn't totally alone, she had one friend. One friend who didn't care how rich she had suddenly become, or think her snobbish. Yayoi was one person she could call a friend, she was a rare case, and with a strange personality that would, at times, go above and beyond Himeno's.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note** : I'm curious about other couples everyone likes with this, so please tell me! HugsnKisses likes Goh, but I'm not sure if she has someone in the anime that she would like to see him with. Hopefully not Mayune… I feel sorry for anyone who gets stuck with her. 


End file.
